Detalles
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: A Hinata le encanta tener detalles con todo el mundo, inclusive con el Bijū de su novio. /¡Eres un roba novias!/ No tardará mucho en dejarte e irse con otro./ ¡Kurama no baka!/ Viñeta Naruhina, aunque se basa más en Kurama y como empieza a valorar/tomarle aprecio a Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Detalles.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

— ¡Eres un desgraciado, dattebayo! —le reclamó el rubio.

—No jodas— contestó simplemente mientras rascaba unas de sus orejas, ignorando a su _Jinchūriki._

— ¡No me ignores, Kurama! ¡Realmente eres un mal amigo, y yo que confíe en ti 'ttebayo!—volvió a reclamarle.

— ¿Cuál es el jodido problema? —gruñó hartándose de la situación.

Una prominente vena se marcó en la sien del chico. —

— ¡No te hagas el tonto, tú… roba novias!

Kurama bufó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Naruto había decidido liberarlo unos días para darle una especie de vacaciones, por lo que ahora se estaba hospedando en el departamento del rubio. Obviamente, había encogido su tamaño para poder quedarse allí, de otra forma habría destruido el edificio entero.

Habían transcurrido meses desde lo de Toneri y desde que Naruto y Hinata se convirtieron en novios.

Hyuga iba todos los días a visitarlo y hacerle el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, aunque en ocasiones lo llevaba preparado.

Por la mañana, él la alagó diciendo que se veía bien en aquel vestido floral que vestía, lo que provocó que Naruto estallara de celos.

Estaba listo para volver a su batalla verbal pero el timbre de su departamento lo interrumpió. Corrió a abrir con una sonrisa, ya tenía una idea de quién era.

—Hinata—murmuró algo sonrojado mientras la dejaba entrar.

—Naruto-kun—le depositó un suave beso en los labios al entrar, sonrojándolo aún más, aunque no lo pareciera, Naruto era el más tímido de los dos en esa relación, ni él mismo creía tener una novia como Hinata. —Te traje el almuerzo—se percató de la presencia del Bij _ū y dio una leve reverencia_ —Buenos días, Kurama-san—

Kurama sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza correspondiendo el saludo. —Ya me saludaste por la mañana. —habló algo incómodo, nunca alguien había mostrado tanto respeto hacia él, todo su vida fue tratado con odio, ella era la primera persona en tratarlo bien, después del rubio, y con tanta amabilidad, además.

—Oh, lo olvidé—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Tsch—chaqueó la lengua, algo sonrojado.

Naruto miraba la escena molesto. No le gustaba que Hinata pusiera tanta atención en su Bijū.

—Te traje ramen, Naruto-kun—dijo mientras le entregaba el almuerzo que le había preparado.

Le brillaron los ojos y el enojo se esfumó de sus facciones al escucharla.

Recibió el paquete, y le dio un abrazo de oso a su chica—¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo, 'ttebayo!

Hyuga sólo río mientras correspondía el gran abrazo.

— ¿Qué es eso, por cierto? —preguntó con interés mientras devoraba su comida en la mesa de la cocina.

Hinata cargaba consigo una gran canasta que no notó hasta ese momento.

—Casi lo olvido—dijo apenada—Kurama-san, ¿podría venir? —llamó al _Kyūbi que se encontraba recostado en el sofá._

 _Naruto alzó una ceja, extrañado. Al ver su confusión se apresuro a aclarar_ —No sé cuál es su comida favorita, por lo que cociné de todo un poco—confesó mientras abría la canasta y revelaba su contenido.

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, realmente había de todo un poco allí. Cualquier platillo que pudieras imaginar se encontraba en aquella canasta, desde onigiris, hasta sopa de miso e incluso algunos dulces dangos.

Kurama hizo su aparición y la chica le entrego la canasta.

La miró sin entender.

—Es tu almuerzo, Kurama-san—

Kurama abrió la canasta y se encontró con una gran variedad de comida.

Naruto suavizó su mirada al ver los ojos de Kurama algo aguados, por la emoción, seguramente. Ahora lo entendía, nunca se puso a pensar como se sentiría él, siempre actuaba indiferente pero fue tratado con odio y desprecio, y todos los aldeanos le temían, aún después de la guerra.

No se dio cuenta de que tan parecidos eran, ambos fueron marginados y tratados como monstruos sin valor alguno.

Hinata era una chica dulce y tierna, trataba bien a los demás, no le gustaban los conflictos, y siempre tenía un pequeño detalle para con los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Debo ir a entrenar con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun—le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su novio mientras se dirigía a la salida—Vendré más tarde—avisó.

—Hai—contestó simplemente.

Hinata dio una reverencia al Kyūbi y cuando se dispuso a irse fue detenida por una voz.

—Mujer—murmuró levemente avergonzado.

— ¿Sí? —

—Yo… g-gracias—murmuró refiriéndose al almuerzo. Su tono de voz empleado fue muy bajo pero ambos pudieron escucharlo quedando algo impresionados.

Naruto estaba incrédulo, Kurama no era de esos que agradecían y era realmente raro escuchar decirlo pero más extraño era que estuviese avergonzado.

Hinata salió del shock y le sonrío, se acercó al Biju y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo, tal como hizo con su novio.

—No fue nada, no vemos luego Kurama-san—

Y sin más se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Kurama estaba sonrojado y con una mano en su mejilla derecha, la cual había sido besada por la chica.

Sacó un onigiri de la canasta y se lo metió de lleno, saboreándolo.

—No sé qué demonios te vio—

—Oe Kurama, bastardo…—

Sonrió al lograr su cometido.

—No tardará mucho en dejarte e irse con otro—

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en pánico. —Hinata no me haría algo como eso, ¿verdad?—preguntó escandalizado.

—Lo más seguro es que te deje por alguien mejor como el Uchiha—

— ¿El teme? —abrió sus ojos con temor.

Carcajeó al ver el miedo de su Jinchūriki.

— ¡Kurama no baka!—

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: Primer Naruhina *-***

 **Quedó algo raro, lo sé, pero de todas formas con mucho amor :)**

 **Ojalá pronto puedo escribir más historias de esta pareja.**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **T** _enten-nyan_ (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
